Grape cultivar NY64.029.01 was developed by a breeding program in the Department of Horticultural Sciences, Cornell University, New York State Agricultural Experiment Station, Geneva, N.Y. as a seedless table grape. This new cultivar resulted from the hand pollinated cross of `Athens` (non-patented) with `Emerald Seedless` (non-patented). The cross was made in 1964, and 17 seedling vines were grown from seed in 1968 and planted to a permanent vineyard site (Vineyard 40, Row 63, Lucey Farm, Sutton Road, Geneva, N.Y.) on May 5, 1969. Fruit were first observed in 1974 and the original vine was vegetatively propagated for further testing in 1980. The original vine was propagated by rooting of dormant hardwood cuttings (February 1980) in a greenhouse in Geneva, N.Y. and the rootings were transplanted as rooted plants to a field nursery locations (Geneva, N.Y.) in the late Spring, 1980. The nursery grown vines were transplanted in the Spring, 1981, to a permanent vineyard site on the Crittenden Farm, Geneva, N.Y., for further testing.
NY64.029.01 has been named and will be released as `Marquis` and is the subject of this invention.